Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep
by tardistraveller10
Summary: All the companions get a chance to think about their experiences with the Doctor. My second songfic as well as my second attempt at writing anything in the Whoniverse. Lyrics from Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep by Mary Elizabeth Frye Do not Stand at my Grave and Weep I am not there, I do not sleep


**My second songfic in the Whoniverse, as well as my second attempt at writing anything at all in the Doctor Who fandom. Hope you like it!** **Any opinions? I kinda need feedback...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the beautiful David Tennant. If I had, he would never, Ever, EVER have left the show...  
Lyrics from** _ **Do not Stand at my Grave and Weep  
**_ **Thanks to my seventh grade honor chorus teacher for teaching me the song...**

 _Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there I do not sleep,  
_River's heart was heavy and conflicted emotions raced through her as she saw the Doctor land in Trenzalore. But then he'd caught her hand, and she'd realized that all that time, he _knew_. Even though she was merely in Clara's head, the Doctor had always known that she was there. And she knew then that no matter if he died, he would never truly be gone. No, the Doctor wouldn't sleep, not when there was still work to do.

 _I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow...  
_Amy shuddered. He'd been so close to death, there in the Pandorica. Well, not dead, she reflected. Merely sucked into the void where he'd live the rest of his existence in torture. She'd gotten him out though. His time had nearly been blown away, but Amy had caught it before it had escaped. So he'd come back. He wasn't gone yet. The earth would need to put up with him just a little longer.

 _I am the harvest's golden grain  
I am the gentle autumn rain,  
_Martha watched John Smith bumbling around with the Matron, Redfern or Redgrass or something, and her heart nearly exploded. This was another side of him; a side that the Oncoming Storm kept hidden. After all, the personality would have had to come from somewhere, she mused. This was the side that he kept locked up. The side that had the capability to fall in love. The side that opened itself up to others. A gentle side that finally had the chance to shine.

 _When you awake in morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
_Clara's eyes popped open and she rushed to her window.  
"Are you guarding me?"  
And wasn't he a sight for sore eyes? Floppy hair falling into his eyes and one hand reaching up automatically to straighten his bow-tie. Sitting there in front of what seemed to be an ordinary telephone box. Strange, she hadn't noticed one of those before. But hey, the moment he'd stepped inside her house in monk's robes her life seemed to suddenly make no sense. When he refused to move from his stationary spot, Clara knew that there was only one thing she could do.  
"I'll have to come to you"  
She was more excited than she should have been to meet him.

 _Of quiet birds in circled flight  
I am the soft star that shines at night,  
_Donna studied him as he desperately tried to save them from the Library, and her heart went out to him. Already, she felt sorry for him. When all this was done, _if_ they ever got out, she knew he'd blame himself for not saving everyone. He thought he was responsible for all of them, and she knew she could never convince him otherwise. The dark, moody side of him would emerge, quelling his quirky, optimistic façade and she knew it would take time for his soft side to shine again.

 _Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep,  
_Rose was worried. She couldn't really help it. Ever since he had plunged into her life, worry seemed to be a constant feeling that she just couldn't shake. Now she was trapped in a parallel world while he was off saving the universe with nobody to take care him. Not to misunderstand, she knew that he would probably meet someone else to take as companion, but somehow she could tell that it just wouldn't be the same. Everyday she dreaded that it would be the Doctor's last, even though she knew that he would regenerate. _Although_ , she pondered, she supposed that in that great big mind of his, no matter if he changed his body, he'd never truly be gone.

 _I am not there, I am not there,  
I did not die...  
_He staggered into his TARDIS as tendrils of golden light erupted from his body. And he decided that in his last moments he would think of them.  
Of Donna, who gave her memories and her experiences to save the world  
Of Martha, who had traveled the world on her own and saved both him and her own family from the clutches of The Master  
Of Mickey, who had proven that in the end, he was no idiot  
Of Jack, who had been ready to give his life on the game station, and would live forever because of it  
And of Rose, whom he knew he would love even if he changed

 _Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there...I...did...not...die  
_And he knew he wouldn't go. Despite everything, he knew that he would never truly leave behind the people whom he loved.

 **How was it? I feel like my other songfic was better. Any and all feedback will be appreciated, but no hate please!**

 _ **~Fantasy_Fangirl~**_


End file.
